Pascal
Pascal was a young pagan boy who was attacked by the Darkness and then was taken in by Kenna and Sebastian. He was meant to be the prodigy of the darkness and become the next darkness himself before he was rescued by Sebastian and Nostradamus. ''Throughout Reign'' Season One Pascal is found by Bash in the Blood Woods in Long Live The King. Bash takes it upon himself to rescue the boy from the horrors of the woods. He brings Pascal whom still won't speak a word, to Nostradamus whom determines that the blood isn't that of the boy and that the whistle in his possession was a warning of the coming Darkness. While Bash presses the boy for information, Kenna causes him to retreat when it's clear that the boy isn't speaking not because he can't but because he's afraid of Bash. Kenna wipes the blood off of the Pascal’s face and tells him he isn't scary under all the blood. She talks about her childhood, trying to get him to open up to her. He tells Kenna that his family is dead and that the man with the sharp teeth took him to a place in the mountains. Kenna says her goodbyes to Pascal and he hugs her, begging her not to go because they will burn him. She sends the servants away, realizing the boy worships several gods and therefore is a pagan. It does not matter to her and she promises not to let anyone hurt him. She invites him to stay with her for some time and he tells her his name is Pascal. By the end of the episode, Pascal says a rhyming prayer to himself in the carriage with Kenna, the subject being the father that Bash killed out in the woods in Chosen. She tells him that the man will be punished for his crimes yet she does not know that her husband is the culprit. In Slaughter of Innocence, Pascal tells Kenna that he had a dream where a man was looking into the window and watching them sleep. She pulls the curtains to the side to show him that the men are guards that Bash sent to protect them while he is hunting the Darkness. Later, Kenna overhears Pascal saying the rhyme to himself and she questions if he is frightened again. He says that things are too quiet and wonders where the guards are. Kenna looks out one of the windows and a dark figure tries to look in. She grabs Pascal and leaves the room just as the Darkness bursts through the window. Kenna and Pascal lock themselves up in the pantry as the Darkness calls for Pascal to give Kenna's blood to the Gods. Bash arrives to rescue Kenna and Pascal but the Darkness is behind him waiting to attack. They fight and Nostradamus stabs the Darkness in the back to help Bash. After Kenna and Pascal leave, the Darkness tells them that he was sacrificing to the gods to prevent the plague from returning to France. Nostradamus tells Bash that he has had visions but Bash sends him along with Kenna and Pascal. The Darkness tells Bash that Pascal needs to continue what he has done, or else the gods will unleash the plague once more. Bash says the slaughter of innocence must end before he kills the Darkness. Season Two In The Plague, Pascal is found by Kenna being forced to help Pierre Valent who thought he was a servant. She grabs his hand and says they need to go to their chambers. She's stopped by Pierre who insults Kenna and the two argue. After Pierre threatens Kenna, Pascal agrees to help him and meet Kenna after. Pierre wouldn't let him leave after he went with him. Pierre got very ill and coughed on Pascal before he died passing the plague on to Pascal. Kenna finds him covered in blood and sickly, he tells her that he can't swallow and that his throat hurts. He is comforted by her and told that she will take him somewhere safe. A servant sees him and screams that he's infected and the soldiers lock them in the room. He and Kenna sit on different sides of a door in the chambers. He tells her about a dream he had and is comforted by her before he dies. Pascal was a sweet, shy, extraordinary, and remarkable little boy. Although he was a pagan he was just as nice and sweet as any village, noble, and prince boy. He was a little boy who loved Kenna and Sebastian with all his heart right till the very end Physical Appearance Appearances Gallery 0121 kenna-pascal.png Re122b 0064b-jpg-6b81165e-t3.jpg Re122b 0086b-jpg-b9a9e446-t3.jpg Re122b 0171b-jpg-60ae942a-t3.jpg 0122KennaPascal.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:Commoner Category:Pagan Category:Deceased Category:Male Character Category:Child